The present invention relates to an anti-fouling surface structure for preventing fouling of surfaces of marine structures such as external surfaces of oil rigs, internal surfaces of sea-water pipes, ship's bottoms and so forth which may otherwise be fouled by marine growth. The invention also relates to a covering material for realizing such an anti-fouling surface structure and further to a method of planting ribbons for forming such an anti-fouling surface structure and a covering material.
Fouling of marine structure surfaces by marine growth such as barnacles and mussels is a serious problem. In order to overcome this problem, hitherto, it has been a common measure to coat the surface of the marine structures with paints containing anti-fouling chemicals such as organostannumic compound and copper suboxide. Such anti-fouling measure, however, poses another problem in that the anti-fouling agent in the paint tends to cause marine pollution. In addition, the anti-fouling chemicals in the paints are valid only for a short period, e.g., 2 to 3 years at the longest.
Another anti-fouling method proposed and used conventionally is to plant a multiplicity of filaments on the surface of the marine structure. The filaments flutter in the sea water so as to effectively prevent marine growth. This type of anti-fouling measure is proposed, for example, in Japanese patent applications No. JP-A-57-104492 and JP-A-60-159044. An experiment conducted by the present inventors showed, however, that filaments which are fine enough to ensure sufficient fluttering tends to be deformed, damaged and entangled with one another in a short period, with the result that the fluttering characteristic is impaired to reduce the anti-fouling effect in a very short time.